A very unfunny nightmare
by CoffeeCrumb
Summary: Robin is taken by surprise when he wakes up in Haley's Circus again. Only this time things are...different...and not at all what they appear to be.


**A/N:** I don't even know what this is, lol. I wrote this randomly when I was listening to Deep Shadows by T.T.L I blame the song!

I must be messed up. I wrote about zombies when I, in reality, have a huge fear of zombies o.0 lololol

THIS IS GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT! No chappies, sorry but I just can't do any more than one or two. I can but I'd have to push myself even harder. As it is I'm having enough trouble with my other fics.

My other fics are on a short break, I'm sorry but I'm basically braindead for those plots and I just need time to think it out. I might write random one-shots like this now and then but other than that I don't think I'll be able to post any new chapters until the new episode of young justice. Again, I'm sorry but I'm on a Young Justice withdrawl and a writer's block. Trust me it's not fun.

Well I'm going to start listening to music when I write more. I kinda like how this turned out. Took me bout an hour or more.

Well, hope you enjoy :D Oh and it's not any major blood/gore or horror. Just loose details describing Dick's dead/alive parents XD

* * *

><p>A bright light flashed before his eyes. The suffocating darkness lifted and the billowing canvas of a circus tent rose high into the night sky.<p>

Another flicker of light blinded him. He was standing in the tent; his head tilted back to see two lithe figures gracefully flip and swing on what looked like a trapeze.

A cold chill crept up his spine as he heard a light _Twang!_ His mouth opened in horror as the two figures, a man and a woman, fell to the ground. The boy stumbled back as they slammed into the ground, the impact shattering their bones and breaking their necks. It took a few seconds before blood started seeping into the dusty ground.

The boy's raven black hair was speckled with crimson splatters, his hoodie, jacket and jeans were also spotted a deep red. The boy fell back and tried to scramble away.

Another flash of light stunned him. He screamed as the man and the woman moved. Their limbs were twisted a sickening angles and their necks were lopsided and bits of their spine stuck out of their back, tearing their costume. Their faces were smashed in; eyes and nose were but mere lumps of blood, flesh and bone, their legs barely attached, hanging by just broken skin.

The boy felt warm tears run down his face; dark glasses hid his fearful ocean blue eyes from the cheering audience. He felt dark, empty, and the shadows held little comfort for him. In fact the shadows transformed his fear into terror. His heart beat sped up and his mouth ran dry.

This wasn't right.

He was supposed to like the shadows; they were supposed to comfort him.

He was supposed to like the cheering audience; it was supposed to feel exhilarating.

But now, he felt scared, he didn't want to be cheered at, this didn't feel right…

The tangled mess of the two bodies shifted making the boy scrambled back. Only he couldn't scramble back. The shadows had formed clawed talons, gripping him to the ground, squeezing his neck and whispering tales of nightmares in his ear.

The boy struggled, he thrashed around, he flung his head from side to side, he tried to kick his feet and swing his arms away. He screamed and wailed for help, anyone. To his surprise he yelled someone's name, the name was Bruce, though he didn't know who that person was, or is.

But the shadows held him.

The two bodies shifted again, this time crawling closer.

The boy was frightened. But he wasn't supposed to feel fright; he was supposed to be calm.

This wasn't right.

The two bodies stood up like broken puppets, as if their strings were being pulled taught by the puppet master. They swayed from side to side, a hollow chuckle sounded from their lips, like someone banging on a coffin. They started toward the boy. They reached for him, making him scream louder. They pulled at him, making him cry. They called him Richard, Dick, they called him their son. That made the boy sob, that made the boy shriek, that made him thrash even harder, made him wiggle and squirm. He screamed protests and pleas for help, yet no help came.

The audience cheered.

The boy screamed louder.

The two bodies ripped at his flesh, they bite into his arms and legs and grabbed for his neck. They were killing the boy.

They were killing their son.

And all they felt was nothingness. A vast crater, a hollowed cavern where their feeling and emotions, where their souls should have been.

The boy felt a pain in his chest. The fear threatened to overwhelm him. His glasses got knocked off, revealing his ocean blue eyes. They shone with unshed tears, they screamed for the two bodies, his parents, to stop.

The shadows pressed him flat against the ground, his stomach facing up and his back was against the dust. The shadows swallowed him, they dragged him down as they ripped him apart.

The two bodies continued to rip at the boy's flesh.

Then it all stopped.

The world came back in a blur of colors, a pale man in a purple and green suit. The man had messy green hair and acid green eyes and red lips that stretched in a twisted smile.

"That went even better than what I expected…" He said reaching out to pat the boy's face gently.

The boy was lying on what appeared to be an operation table. His hands were held to his side by leather cuffs and so were his feet. His dark glasses felt crooked on his nose and glistening sweat rolled off of his brow.

"J-Joker. W-what did you d-do to m-me?" The boy slurred, his tongue felt hot and dry in his mouth and his eyes ached even though they were partially protected from the harsh florescent lights.

The Joker simply laughed, doubling over and clutching his side. The boy took the distraction to look around. He was in a plain white room with bright lights overhead. He saw no windows, or doors. But then again the door could be behind him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes a few tubes filled with purplish and greenish liquid.

The Joker stopped laughing and waltzed over to the chemicals and chose one that had purple, green, and orange in it. His eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Open up." He let out a dark chuckle. "Any last words? I doubt the Bat will find you before you're fed this poison." He reached out his arm and to the boy's horror, the Joker poured the mysterious liquid into his mouth.

The world started to blur again, this time swirling and spinning. The last thing the boy saw was the Joker's smiling face.

The last thing he felt was hopelessness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Again no other chapters, this is a one-shot.

Right, to clear things up Dick is wearing his black hoodie, gray jacket and dark blue jeans and sneakers and his glasses. He was hallucenating and because of that he didn't know who his parents were or who he was or bruce, except for a few memories or feelings. In the dream like thing Dick was a little boy, 8 or 9. Around the time when his parents fell to their painful and bloody deaths. (I'm guessing it's pretty obvious he was captured by the Joker?)

Hope that cleared things up, pm me if you are still confuzzled, I'm a pretty lousy explainer -_- I tend to 'over think' things, that or 'under think' things. Anyway...

MERRY CHRISTMAS/HOLIDAY! Even though this isn't a christmasy/holiday themed story (*snort* gawd no, this is the furthest thing from a holiday story) so just pretend it's my REALLY LATE halloween story ok? Good.

Please review! Constructive critisism is welcomed! I hoped you liked it, or at least found it mildy entertaining. XP


End file.
